


The Hall of Fame

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, PIV, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: You + 8 Ricks. Can be read as a sequel to Three Ricks and a Lady or just a stand-alone.





	The Hall of Fame

“And heeeeeere we are!”

Rick pushed you through the door, one hand on the back of your neck. You stumbled, blinked, gawked at the group of identical men in lab coats. Eight heads topped with spiky blooms of unruly blue-gray hair turned in your direction. Stomach churning, mouth dry, you glanced to your Rick.

“What’s going on? Why are there so many?”

Digging in his own lab coat, he produced his flask, took a long pull and belched. Lips curled in a mischievous grin, he lifted his eyebrow at you in mock innocence.

“C’moooon baby, I-I-I thought you wanted to be inducted into the Rick Dick Hall of Fame.”

“… Rick, you made that up. It does  _not_ exist. “

He snorted, dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Yyyyyeaaaah you’re - I definitely did. Full disclosure: I-I lost a bet. Means it’s your turn to take a ride on the train. A-a-and since you’re a little - such a slut for my cock, I didn’t think you’d mind being voluntold.”

There was a ripple of gruff laughter from the group on the other side of the room. You resisted the urge to glare, eyes locked firmly on your Rick

“And what am I supposed to _do_?”

Smirking, he motioned. “ _Them._ ”

At that word, terror and arousal in equal measure wound its way up your spine, unfurled in your core.  _All of them_? He couldn’t be serious. The most you’d ever had at once was three (including him), and while it had been incredible to be the center of all that attention, when they were done you were an exhausted, ruined wreck. How did he expect you to take on eight?

You waved in their general direction, nerves making your voice pitch upwards.

“How will I know which one is you?!”

Rick chuckled and tucked away his flask.

“Oh, that’s easy. I-I-I’ll be the one at the bar.” He addressed the other Ricks as he pushed you towards them; fresh meat thrown to a pack of ravenous wolves. “Mess uh - fuck her up. She  _loves_  that shit.”

As soon as the click of the latch hit your ears, you were surrounded.

A set of large hands gripped your shoulders, others grabbed your wrists, yet more found your waist. Your ass was squeezed, your tits groped. Your jaw was grabbed, wrenched to the side where one of them pressed his dry lips to yours, bit down, forced you to open so his tongue could slip inside. The kiss was cut short when another fisted your hair, yanking back hard enough to make you whine, redirecting your face. This Rick’s lower lip and chin glistened with drool, and you leaned in to lick it off without hesitation. He moaned, eyes half lidded, the others laughing and praising your deviance in identical, gravelly tones as they worked in tandem to strip you. Your dress was pulled off, bra unclasped, nipples tweaked as you gasped. When one of them them removed your panties, he dipped a finger in your cunt, murmured - _little slut is already wet_  - only to withdraw and suck it clean. He was in your ear next, the hard, hot line of his cock pressed against the swell of your hip.

“Mmm, that pussy is - y-y-you taste sweet. On your knees, baby. Let’s see how well you suck dick.”

You were pushed to the ground by several of them at once. They circled, their grins and voices interchangeable as they reached for their belt buckles, took down their flies. The Rick in front of you was ready and waiting, nudged the head of his cock against your cheek as you craned around, watching the others. His patience evaporated, and he fisted your hair, snarled at you -  _pay the fuck attention and suck my dick already._  Taking him into your mouth, your tongue was forced flat as your jaw extended. He was just as thick and long as your Rick, and you gagged when he slid in, hit the back if your throat. As he started to fuck your face, your hands were grabbed, each one wrapped around a massive erection. Tears sprung to your eyes, involuntary, and you found yourself getting lost in this sea of stuttered words and growls, of long legs and lab coats. It was overwhelming and terrible but also wonderful, and your pussy was slick, empty, unsated arousal an insistent hum that bounced and buzzed, fogged your mind.

Just as you established a steady rhythm with this Rick, you were once again pulled away via a hand in your hair, your mouth forced onto the cock of another. The previous one complained -  _impatient fucking bastard, I-I-I wasn’t done with her yet_  - but you barely registered his words. You moaned around this one’s girth when another knelt behind you. He cupped a breast, ran his teeth along your neck, those long fingers finding your clit and making slow circles.

“She likes - y-y-you ready to take my dick, slut? Hey, d-bags! Move her - get her up. On the bed.”

Gasping for breath, you were hauled to your feet and pulled, dragged,  _shoved_  by eight pairs of calloused hands. You hit the mattress on your side and one of them gripped your hips, flipped you onto your stomach, positioned your ass in the air and thrust into your pussy with a groan. Burying your face in your arms, you wailed as he filled you, that familiar sting of pain delicious and horrible, but your reprieve was short lived when another Rick grabbed your hair, raised your head and bid you suck.

“Th-this isn’t break time, slut.  _Thaaaat’s_  it. Nnnnf  _fuck_ you look pretty with - you look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

The one fucking you slapped your ass hard enough to earn him a muffled squeal, which in turn made the others laugh. Hands ran along your back and your neck, groped at your tits. You thought you heard one joke about how he’d stick his dick in your ear if he had to. A Rick sat next to you on the bed, reached between your legs to rub your clit. It made you clench and squeeze your eyes shut as the bright sparks of pleasure radiated out from his touch. He purred, his breath heavy and tinged with whiskey.

“Y-y-you wanna cum, baby? I bet you - I know you do. Go on, slut. Cum for me. Then y-you’re - I’m gonna make you cum again with my dick in your ass.”

You couldn’t help it, those words were fatal, and you removed the Rick from your mouth to sob your release, their name pouring from you as waves of bliss crashed and rolled. As one, they praised, you, debased you, allowing you mere moments to savor your euphoria before your cries were silenced, your mouth filled.

“I-if you’re gonna fuck her for that long at least work her ass open.”

While you didn’t know which one had said it, you felt the cold, slickness of lube hit your puckered entrance before fingers - first one then two - penetrated, pushed inside. They scissored and stretched, preparing you, and when the Rick fucking you withdrew, you were pulled to your feet, spun around. Already, you were a ruined mess. You hair was disheveled, skin coated with a fine sheen of sweat, cheeks flushed, breathing erratic. By contrast, they were largely composed, though assessing you with the same unguarded lust you were accustomed to confronting with your Rick.

The one on the bed grabbed your wrist and yanked to get your attention. He nodded at the erection in his other hand, wet and glistening with lube.

“Aaaalright slut, c’mon - enough staring.”

He dug his fingers into your hips as you aligned the head of his cock with your asshole and slowly slid down onto his thick length. The pain was immediate, made you keen and grit your teeth.  But this Rick took mercy, circling your clit while you fucked yourself open for him. Once he was seated fully in your ass, you moaned and rolled your hips. Your head fell back onto his shoulder, and then there was a Rick in front of you, between your thighs, as two others held your legs open, their large hands gripping the soft flesh.

“Lay her - fucking move back a little. I-I’ve been waiting to fuck this slut since she walked in.”

Your arms were yanked so the palms were flat, and you tried to brace yourself on both hands, but one was denied you, forced to wrap around a cock. At the same time, your hair - your poor hair - was grabbed again, head turned, mouth filled as the Rick between your legs thrust into your pussy. A gurgled sob bubbled up from your throat as they started to fuck you. It was too much and not enough all at once, your nerves already over-sensitive and now over-stimulated. You wished they would stop while also hoping they never did. They used and defiled you, blessed and corrupted, continued to consume and exploit you as nothing more than a vessel, a medium for their wanton destruction, their carnal delight.

There was a groan from the Rick in your mouth as he picked up speed, nearing release. Wanting to encourage him, you hummed your approval and glanced up. He bit his lip, watched as you ran the length of his cock, buried himself in your throat while you tried not to gag, and then he was cursing, growling, his cum coating your tongue, salty and warm.

“Nnnf ffuck yes, slut. Y-y-you take my - don’t waste that - ”

But before you even had a chance to swallow, your jaw was gripped, your head turned, pulling you off that Rick’s cock with a soft pop only to be replaced by another. Your mouth was still full of cum when this one pushed inside. He didn’t care, releasing a lurid moan as you tried not to choke on the combination of his dick and the jizz from the one before him.

“Goooood little slut. Y-y-your Rick was right. You  _do_ love this shit.”

If nodding had been possible, you would have agreed, but all you could do was whine in acknowledgement as they continued to fuck you. Your second orgasm was building, threatening, and you spasmed as the Rick in your cunt pressed his pelvis to your clit, ground down. He growled, pushing you, wanting to see you come undone.

“Cum for me, baby. I-I-I’m so fucking close and your pussy is -  _uhnf_  . I-it’s so tight and wet and - and -”

As your second orgasm rolled over you, he came, biting down on your collarbone, making your smothered cries of bliss transition to whimpers of pain. He filled your cunt, adding warmth and slickness, and then you heard the Rick in your ass reach his climax, his groan guttural as he shoved in to the hilt, emptied his balls, his girth stretching you to the point of discomfort as he forced you to take all of him. The Rick in your mouth was yet unsated, but he pulled out, issued instructions as the other two untangled and removed themselves.

“Y-y-you’re gonna ride my - sit on my dick, slut. Bet your cunt is niiiiice and wet with that other Rick’s load inside.”

All you could do was was whisper a simple  _yes_ , allow him to position you. Cum leaked out of your ass and pussy, and you were exhausted, your body aching, but your desire, your need to please them was all-encompassing. Anything they wanted, you would provide and they knew it.

Lying prone, he pulled you on top of him, snaked a hand between your bodies to grasp his cock so you could shift back, sink down. You had only enough time to roll your hips once before another Rick came up behind you, gripped your hips.

“Stay uh - hold still, baby. Th-that ass won’t fuck itself.”

Hawking, he spat to slick himself. Your ass was still wet with cum, and when he placed the fat head at the entrance and pushed inside he encountered little resistance as your body once again stretched to accommodate two of their massive cocks. Sobbing, you called his name and collapsed forward on to the chest of the other Rick. When they started to fuck you, you were nearly incoherent, whimpering into his neck, but there was no sympathy offered, no reprieve, and you once again found your head being jerked up, your mouth  filled.

How many were there again? You’d lost count. Awash in this sea of pain and satisfaction, coasting on the remaining dregs of your adrenaline, every thrust of their hips, every groan and bite and kiss brought equal parts joy and misery. Your Rick was a distant memory, though some part of you recognized  _he_  was to blame for your beautiful destruction, the abject glory to which you had been subjected and to which you were still held captive. Could you die like this? Exalted and abused by the very man you worshiped, despised? Heaven and hell did not exist, you reasoned. Only this suspended state of perfect suffering, magnificent torment.

The three of them came in intervals - first your mouth, then your pussy, then your ass. You were once again defiled and tossed aside, only to be roughly re-positioned by the remaining two. Praying for respite, you were granted none, and as one Rick slid into your ass with a groan, he gripped your hair and yanked, forcing your back to arc as he pounded you, relentless, in pursuit of his own pleasure. With a wail, you rose up on your palms, supporting yourself, but your cry was interrupted by the other Rick who pushed into your mouth. Though your entire body throbbed, burned, you welcomed him - both of them - savored the distraction they provided from the fatigue, your impending collapse.

“Goddamn, y-you’re a dirty fucking slut. Y-y-you gonna swallow my cum, too?”

There was no need to answer. When the Rick in your ass reached for your clit, though you didn’t think it possible, your body responded. He felt you clench, leaned over to murmur in your ear.

“Y-you gonna cum again, slut? With my - this big dick in your ass? You’re such a  _good girl_  taking all of our cocks. Maybe later, I-I’ll eat your pussy, lick it clean for you. Yyyyeah, you’d like that, huh baby? Go on, cum for me so I can fill your ass. Do it.”

And as your third, and final, climax crested and peaked, you were completely destroyed. The Rick in your mouth shoved down your throat, his pubes tickling your nose as he came with a moan. You swallowed, obedient, and then heard the Rick behind you groan and curse, call your name. He dug his fingers into your hips, lost his rhythm, and buried himself entirely inside of you, sated.

They pulled away as one, leaving you to slump over, a boneless heap. Sore, debased, euphoric, you laid there and listened to the sounds of them as they re-arranged their clothes, chatted and grumbled to one another. There was the noise of flasks being unscrewed, drinks being shared, belt buckles refastened. Several of them laughed and burped. Stuttered words bounced around the room, but they were largely unintelligible to you, lost as you were in this haze of pain and elation. You thought for a moment you could just melt into the bed, lay here forever, or maybe evaporate into the ether, become one with the universe. What other purpose could you possibly serve now?

Finally, a pair of calloused hands found you, ran along the length of your thigh and up to your hip. When they rolled you onto your back, you gazed up into that familiar face - the face of  _your_ Rick - and you couldn’t help but smile. He returned it.

“She lives! Though, holy shit don’t uh - don’t take this the wrong way considering you just got _wrecked_ by eight Ricks but, y-y-you’re fucking filthy.”

Despite the exhaustion, you laughed. It melted into a groan as you moved to sit up. Turning to your Rick, you held out a hand.

“Gimme your flask.”

One end of his unibrow quirked up. A warning.

“ _Please,_  give me your flask.”

He grunted but complied. You took a long pull, grimaced at the contents and passed it back. When you went to stand, you nearly fell, your thighs trembling, but he caught you. He wrapped one arm around your shoulders before bending down to hook the other beneath your legs, scooping you up. If it weren’t for the fact you were covered in cum, the gesture would have been romantic.

“Aaaalright, let’s go, baby. Y-y-you need a fucking shower.”

You couldn’t disagree.


End file.
